ro2_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Culvert of Abyss
Gaining access Culvert of Abyss is one of the few end game dungeons that require a long quest completion before you can enter. The quest can be started in Prontera, eventually you will need to collect Brygan Ore for the quest "The Hardest Metal in the World", however the quest description is woefully vague as to where or how you get these Ore items. Gathering Brygan Ore Gathering this ore is actually suprisingly simple. Any main game dungeon in Hard mode with the previously mentioned quest active will yield the two Brygan Ore you need for the quest. In game people refer to these as RHDs (Regular Hard Dungeons / Random Hard Dungeons), so use either the party finder, the party chat or the party search feature to find like minded players. The Brygan Ore is dropped by the last (big) boss of that dungeon, so many players wish to rush the dungeon. Party for Brygan Ore collection While the dungeons are in Hard mode and suggest 5 players, you can actually run with less on the earlier dungeons like the Culvert or Wolf Cave. If you decide to rush the dungeon, be careful, without a full party rushing usually fails. With later dungeons the usual setup for that dungeon in the earlier game is suggested. As a happy side effect, these Hard dungeons yield level 50 blue items that are better than the items you receive in the run up to level 50. Getting the 3 Refined Brygan items The quest "The Hardest Metal in the World" needs to be accepted for Brygan Ore to drop from Hard dungeons. Once you have collected two ore items, no more will drop. You must return to Alex (The quest giver) in Sogratt Desert and hand in the quest, collecting your single Refined Brygan item. You can then accept the quest again and collect a further two ore items. Once you've completed the quest 3 times you can stop performing this task, you only need 3 Refined Brygan to complete the quest "A Key to Open Darkness". Test of Will The next step is rather self explanitory, however you can quickly gain access without running Culvert of Abyss in Normal mode. Most likely you have run in another end game dungeon that isn't classed as RHD, if you haven't I would suggest you do before entering the Culvert of Abyss anyway. From there you should have gained some Victory Points, most likely Victory Point I items. You can trade these with any Dungeon Grader NPC in Alberta or Prontera for the required Victory Point II items. You need 30 Victory Point II items, therefore you will need 150 Victory Point I items, as the exchange rate is 5 Victory Point I equates to 1 Victory Point II. Trade in your Victory Points and return to the "Test of Will" quest giver Heinz Stobere. You can now enter the dungeon. Map Description Type: Dungeon NPCs Main Article on NPCs Monsters Category:Environments Category:Map Category:Dungeons